


It's always like that.

by Shadows_of_The_Night11



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_The_Night11/pseuds/Shadows_of_The_Night11





	

Alex wakes up in the middle of the night not for the first time. She can’t hold back the shiver when the chilly air kisses her skin once again. WInter is not extremely harsh in the middle of National City but that doesn’t mean that Alex is not seeking warmth under the covers. 

It’s not the first time that Kara steals the blankets and Alex knows for sure that it won’t be the last. They have shared a bed more than enough times to be certain about it.

Alex groans almost silently but it’s enough for Kara to hear and wake up almost completely. She is far too tuned with Alex breathing and the beating of her heart to know when there’s something wrong but it takes a little longer for her sleep fogged brain to catch on what’s exactly going on.

“I’m sorry.”

Kara mumbles the apology but she hurries to untangle herself from the mess of sheets and then she offers a spot beneath them to Alex. Maybe if they're closer to each other they can avoid another incident with the blankets at least for the rest of the night.

Alex gets closer to her sister and hums in contentment once that warmth welcomes her but that doesn’t help the new wave of goosebumps that suddenly covers her skin. There’s nothing she can do to prevent Kara from noticing her reaction when the blonde has super vision even in their dim light room.

“Oh, Alex.” Kara mutters while rubbing the brunette’s bare arm. “Come here.”

Alex let Supergirl pull her even closer until she’s literally lying on top of the alien girl. Kara’s arms wrap around her waist and a gentle kiss is left on her temple with so much delicacy that Alex wonders if her beloved Kara thinks she’s going to break with such a gentle gesture but, she says nothing because she loves those moments.

They fall into an easy silence even if they’re not asleep yet. They’re comfortable in each other’s presence and no matter what they do or who they are out of that bedroom; no one can grant them that sense of peace and quietness that only comes when they’re together and alone.

Sure thing, National City is out there; beginning to stir with the first rays of sunshine making their way through the night. There are thousands of people waiting a new day without knowing what it will bring but they are confident that Supergirl will be there to save the day if the occasion emerges. Cat Grant is out there; waiting for a hot latte and for her day to be arranged perfectly by her assistant. There are a lot of aliens that once went to Fort Rozz waiting their turn to try and kill Supergirl but the DEO’s also there; waiting for Alex to be Supergirl’s hero.

However, there's so much more to them than what other people see.

Yes, the world waits for them and neither of them can really stop doing what they do to make the world a better place. They’re happy saving lives and protecting those who can’t protect themselves. There's no other thing that they would do instead of protecting those they love.

However, from time to time they need to forget about everything and everyone that’s not them. From time to time they need that small eternity hidden behind closed doors when no one knows that Kara Danvers is a superhero or that Alex is an agent of the DEO.

In moments like the one they’re sharing, they don’t need anyone to know or to be there if it's not the other. In those precious moments they don’t owe the world a thing and they can let themselves be who they really are, with no one there to judge or boss them around.

There’s so many sides of Kara that no one knows but Alex. They’re the kind of secret that Alex holds close to her heart without realizing that she’s the only one that knows Kara better than anyone.

She knows Kara when she’s heartbroken because her relationship with Winn is not the same or when James can’t decide if he wants his old life or if he’s simply too afraid to start something new. She knows that there’s no words to offer in a situation like that but at least there’s enough ice cream on the freezer and Alex makes sure there are enough pot stickers for the both of them.

Alex knows when Kara is frustrated or even angry and it’s not because of the way she punches that old car that has to be replaced with a new one after every boxing session. It’s about the way Kara’s blue eyes speak volumes about her emotions. It’s easy to notice when she stops smiling or when the sound of her laugh doesn’t fill the DEO quarters. She’s not going to take her anger out on anyone because Kara’s heart is too big and she’s too good to lash out on innocent people. But Alex knows and she’s there for Kara when no one can even tell that there’s something wrong.

And Alex can tell when those blue eyes loss her brightness even if Kara tries not to look at her. Alex just knows when that superheroine doesn't feel so super or when Kara doesn't feel like a normal person. Of course that she's not normal, she’s better than that, but Alex sits down and pulls her into one of those “not thinking” hugs because Kara needs to feel loved and gods, Alex loves her. There’s no one out there that can love her just as much.

It's so easy to know what’s going on in Kara’s mind even if Alex doesn’t have the ability to read minds but it’s not like she ever needed to.

There’s no other being in the whole universe that can understand Kara and Supergirl in the same way that Alex does because maybe if Kara wasn’t from Krypton then J’onn would be able to read her mind and yet he wouldn’t understand half the things that Alex does with just looking into those big blue eyes. Alex doesn’t need to talk or wait for Kara to speak because Kara is always an open book but only to Alex. It’s always been like that.

There are things that neither of them can change like the fact that Kara is an alien or that Krypton is no longer a planet. No one can avoid the beginning of a new day or hide the truth forever and the truth is that Supergirl belongs to National City and to the world. She’s a symbol of hope that not even Myriad was able to take away from people. But Kara is a different story.

Kara Danvers belongs to an erratic life trying to make Cat Grant’s perfect. Kara belongs partially to a bunch of people and yet she only let them see what she wants them to see. Cat, James, Winn, Lucy; all of them know her and yet they know nothing at all because the whole truth is that Kara belongs to Alex in ways that no one can really comprehend.

Kara Zor-El watched how her planet and home exploded and she arrived to Earth knowing that perhaps it was the wrong place for her since Kal-El was no longer a child. The Danvers were a lovely family but they weren’t hers. Earth was so foreign with millions of people that Kara would never meet and so many faces that Kara couldn’t remember. Then she met Alex and after a harsh start, this new world changed completely.

Alex was her home when her planet returned to be stardust. Alex was the right place to be when Clark Kent didn’t need a savior because he was one. Alex was her family even if they were not blood related and soon Alex was everything Kara could have ever asked for and so much more.

And yes, Kara knows so much about Alex that she could fill in the surprisingly blank holes in her expedient at the DEO. Everybody knows the basics; when she was born, her height and to which college she attended. Everybody knows how smart she was but they don’t really know.

They do not know that Alex’s favorite color is blue because it reminds her of the deep sea. They don’t know that Alex still had her surfboard even if years have passed since the last time she conquered a wave. No one knows that Alex is afraid of darkness even if she’s no longer a child. No one knows how much Alex despises the bitter taste of coffee even if she drinks a little too much of it because no one dares to really see her.

But Kara knows, oh how much she knows.

Kara knows that Alex could never sleep with her socks on or that she prefers to do so without pants because the cold feeling of the sheets against her skin helps her relax. Kara knows that she would complain about every romantic comedy that Kara picks for movie night but she actually enjoys them if the glint on hazel eyes is anything to go by. Kara knows that Alex prefers long baths rather than hurried showers but she indulges in five more minutes of sleep more often that she should so she doesn’t enjoy baths as much as she would like.

Kara knows that Alex prefers mint chocolate chip ice cream above everything else and her favorite pie is, wait for it, not chocolate pecan pie but cherry. Kara knows that she actually enjoyed Harry Potter and she cries every single time they watch The Lion King. They cry together.

The reality is that Earth wouldn’t be the same without Alex. Kara is the girl that came from the stars and yet Alex seems to have stardust in hazel eyes. She reminds Kara of home even when there’s not a single thing from Krypton on her. Kara might get her energy and powers from Earth’s yellow Sun and still she can’t feel warmer than when she’s with Alex because she’s far brighter than the star that keeps Earth alive.

There are things that will never change and the smile that Alex offers only to Kara is just one of those, along with the fact that they feel comfortable and safe when the other is around. Supergirl is the savior of National City but even that powerful angel of blonde hair and blue suit needs to be saved from time to time and therefore; Alex is always there for her. They save each other in every way a person can be saved.

Perhaps they weren’t meant to know each other. They were from different worlds and different species but they found a way to be together. After so many years spent together they can’t imagine a life if the other is not there. They became the most important person to each other and if one dared to look a little closer, one could never see when one life started and the other ended.

They follow the emblem of the El House to the letter. “Stronger together.” Because like that not even Kryptonite can defeat Supergirl and no bullet can destroy Alex if Kara is her shield.

So Kara pulls Alex closer to her body and wraps her arms around that slender waist. Her hands rub Alex’s back and trace ancient symbols that were long forgotten with the destruction of Krypton. Those symbols mean everything and nothing and Alex can’t decipher them when they’re drawn on her skin but she doesn’t need to because she just knows what they mean.

Kara nuzzles her nose against the short tresses of dark hair that tickle her nose before she presses a soft kiss to Alex’s temple like a silent promise that both of them hold close to their hearts.

Alex can’t help but chuckle because she can feel how Kara tenses with unsaid words and the need to adjust into the bed without wanting to disturb her. 

“You can always tell me if you’re not comfortable.”

“It’s not that!” Kara sighs and struggles with words that never come because Alex knows. She always does.

Alex raises her head to peck Kara’s cheek lovingly before lying down on her back and pulling Kara on top. They like it that way the most because Kara’s weight is comforting to Alex. She’s surrounded by Kara’s warmth and that sweet aroma that is solely hers. Meanwhile Kara can rest her head on Alex’s chest and hear her beating heart along with the melody of a steady breathing.

They’re too afraid of losing each other because in the end they’re all they have.

“Sleep well, Supergirl.”

Alex can feel the smile on Kara’s lips against her neck even when she’s not able to see the blinding light coming from it.

Kara tightens her grip around Alex’s waist slightly and closes her eyes even when a new day is about to start. They still have a couple hours to enjoy and they know how to do it in the best way.

“I love you, Alex.”

“I love you too.”

Besides, they can always manage five more minutes.


End file.
